One piece legacy: Samurai country part 7
"Well, what do you say, huh?" Fea was keeping her eyes on the two assassins and had to make sure if their was any others. She would alert Tack and Zozo about them... After she finishes these two off. The bigger one, who had a diamond encrusted hilt for his katana chuckled. He looked at Fea, and started to slash the air. "Girl, I'm going to slice you. Guess what, I have a 4th dan in Katanas. Most marines in the east blue only have 1 dan. Want to test who's skills are better?" "Nope. I already know." She slices downward, cutting him, and defeating him. When he fell, his far smaller friend brought his sword out. He kept in a fighting position, and Fea was somewhat impressed. He had a bigger and more threatening aura then his friend. "Hey, what's your dan? Bigger then your friend?" "I have a dan of 8." "So twice as strong?" "No. Much stronger. It gets harder to pass." "Good." She used both hands for a slash, but he parried it. The assassin was one of the best in the revolutionary group, and he had fought many swordsman. Yet, this girl... Something about her ranged a bell. She reminded him of someone. Silver hair... Red clothes... Two strange blades... My god... "Are you related to Siegfried?" Fea stopped another slash, and locked eyes with the assassin. For a second, he felt true fear, knowing death. Being attacked by a marine battleship. Being surrounded by 10 men with axes. Even fighting a bull barehanded. All the things that have terrified him before... Paled in comparison to this women's gaze. It started him enough for her to slice him. It was a quick clean cut, and he fell. Before he fainted, he heard the women utter something to him. "Don't say that name like you own it." - Tack woke up to a kick in his face. It didn't hurt, but it woke him up. When he looked around, he saw Fea kicking Zozo in the face. "WHAT THE HELL FEA?!" "Shut up Zozo. We were attacked by assassins. I saved you two." Tack looked around, and saw three assassins on the floor, bleeding. He looked at Fea, and Fea just shrugged. "I cut them. It's shallow. It won't kill them. I think." Tack got up, and he thought of something. "MALK! UKEN! WERE BEING ATTACKED BY NINJAS!" "I KNOW!" Malk walked out of the kitchen, holding 2 assassins on his shoulders. They were both knocked out, and he just smiled at the pirates. He dropped the assassins, and looked excited. "The third one is in my room. Shouldn't have touched the door knob. Nice little poison on it. So, who wants to bet 1 million to see who sent these guys to kill us?" Fea looked at the door, remembering what happened about 12 hours ago. "Sal." "Yep. So, who wants to eat? A good fight and saved life makes people hungry. Don't worry, I won't poison it. Promise. Heh heh heh, HEY UKEN, WERE GOING TO COOK! GET IN HERE! WE HAVE AN AWESOME STORY TO TELL YOU!" The 4 of them waited around, and when a minute passed, Malk ran into the kitchen. The pirates followed him, and went into the kitchen. Their was dozens of knifes, bowls, plates, and lots of purple containers. Tack, Fea, and Zozo tried to ignore those. When they went past the kitchen, they went Into a small hall, with two doors. One of them was wide open, with Malk looking at an empty bed and an open window. Malk was terrified, and outraged as well. They... They... They took Uken. Why? He walked out of the room, ignoring the pirates. He kept on walking, until he got to the kitchen, and grabbed a hatchet. He went into the main room, and walked up to one pirate. He was about to interrogate him, punch, kick, and cut fingers off until Zozo stopped him. "We don't have time to waste it on torturing people. I can find Uken. I'm a good smeller. Give me some clothes of his, and I'll be a watch dog." - Tack, Fea, Zozo, and Malk walked out of the restaurant. They put the assassins in the garbage cans outside. Zozo was wearing one of Uken's Scarves. They were going to the park. They were going to save Uken, and kick Sal's ass as well. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc